


Всего лишь свечка

by UsagiToxic



Category: Angel's Friends
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Curtain Fic, Drabble, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Slice of Life, Teachers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь в ангельском кабинете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь свечка

**Author's Note:**

> Боюсь, это максимальный интим, который может быть между ними.   
> Древняя вещь, вытащенная с верхней полки зарисовочек.  
> Недобито, конечно, но я уже забыла, чем хотела закончить, так что что е, то е.
> 
> По сути это яой в исконном значении этого слова!

Ангел сидел за массивным, бордовым деревянным столом в тёмном кабинете, подперев в задумчивости бороду рукой. Сидел он совсем один, смотря поверх очков куда-то в темноту. Невозможно было сказать, что его одолевало, равно как и невозможно было сказать, почему он не спит в столь поздний час. Впрочем, пока желающих узнать не было.  
Архан считал, что никому и дела нет до его расписания и до того, нарушает ли он его.   
  
И очень зря.  
  
Скрипнули не смазанные уже лет пятьдесят как дверные петли - дверь в контрасте с хай-тек интерьером здания выглядела (и звучала) разумеется, очень странно. Вслед за скрипом в комнату тут же ворвался сначала луч, а затем и шарик неяркого света, и, не теряя времени, направился прямиком к Архану.  
  
Подобное вторжение заставило ангела слишком быстро вынырнуть из глубин своих мыслей, отчего тот вздрогнул, немедленно убрав руку от бороды. Из-за спины ангела раздался лёгкий смешок и на стол, ещё недавно бывший опорой, чья-то тонкая рука поставила увесистый подсвечник с горящей свечой.  
  
\- Это всего лишь свечка, - с доброй усмешкой сказал женский голос. - Её не стоит так пугаться.  
  
\- Профессор Темптель, это вы...  
  
Ангел обернулся. Действительно, она. Стоит, выпрямившись и скрестив руки, улыбается улыбкой, соскользнувшей куда-то в сторону. А в глазах и линзах тонких очков пляшут огоньки, только ангел никак не мог понять - это отражение пламени свечи или  _те самые_  дьявольские огоньки?  
  
\- Нет, это не я, это свечка, - спокойно ответила Темптель, покачав головой. Впрочем, улыбка показывала, что демонесса юморит. Архан, будучи существом, по определению не обладающим чувством юмора, лишь вздохнул, но фразу Темптель принял как ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос.  
  
\- Вы со свечкой, - уточнил Архан. Демонесса молча возвела очи горе, пожав плечами. Впрочем, если ему так надо, чтобы со свечой в комплекте шла и она, то почему бы и нет? - Прошу, присаживайтесь, - ангел отодвинул от края стола соседний со своим стул, ненавязчиво приглашая коллегу присоединиться к ночному бдению.   
  
Демонесса всё также молча, но действиями выразила согласие: дождавшись, пока Архан отпустит стул, она изящно присела на него и придвинулась ближе к столу, положив на поверхность руки. Профессор-ангел принял позу послушного первоклассника, выпрямившись едва ли не до хруста в позвоночнике и скромно сложив передние конечности перед собой на минимальном расстоянии. С тихим "кха" для придания громкости голосу он аккуратно спросил:  
  
\- У вас ко мне что-то конкретное?  
  
Всё-таки это был  _его_  кабинет.  
  
\- Проклясть и спутать, - озорно заявила Темптель, подняв указательный палец вверх, - вы теперь будете читать при плохом освещении и посадите зрение, - она подмигнула ангелу.  
  
Архан очень медленно моргнул. И даже приоткрыл рот для ответа, но так как юмора он не понял, то и придумать ничего вразумительного в качестве ответа не смог. Пришлось закрыть рот и начать поправлять очки - это позволяло купить немного времени, пока Темптель тихо хихикала в кулак.   
Ангелу пришлось ответить невразумительно, но, как ему казалось, вполне логично:  
  
\- Благодарю за заботу, но если я захочу что-нибудь прочесть, я просто включу торшер или люстру, - с воистину милосердной улыбкой сказал он.   
  
\- Ну, а если вы не захотите читать, а предпочтёте вместо этого расслабиться в удобном кресле и поразмыслить, разве вы станете включать торшер?  
  
Архан не стал уточнять, что пока демонесса со свечой не вторглась в его убежище, он именно этим и занимался без всяких торшеров.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - спокойно ответил ангел.  
  
\- Ну а если вам во время чтения захочется отложить книгу в сторону минут на десять и обдумать прочитанное? Собираетесь щёлкать светом туда-сюда? - демонесса даже изобразила, как именно Архан будет щёлкать светом.  
  
\- Пожалуй, нет, - повторил он. - Это излишние действия, которые будут только отвлекать от процесса, - счёл нужным уточнить он.  
  
\- Вот! - Темптель с довольным видом подняла указательный палец вверх. - Свечка в таком положении лучше всего. Недостаточно яркая, чтобы разрушить туман раздумий; но и достаточно яркая, чтобы предаться увлекательному чтению. Всего лишь за крошечную цену в пол-диоптрия два удовольствия сразу, - она даже подняла к указательному пальцу средний, чтобы выделить свою мысль.  
  
\- Кхм, - выдал за недостатком иных слов ангел. - Спасибо, я учту ваши слова.  
  
Впрочем, Архан не уточнял, в каком контексте их учтёт. Всё-таки не в его характере было гоняться за удовольствиями, да ещё и платить полезными вещами за них. Складно вышло. И не обидел, и не соврал. Вставать за книгой, несмотря на всю пламенную заботу Темптель, он, тем не менее, не торопился, уходя вместо этого обратно в свои мысли.  
  
А демонесса молча смотрела на него.


End file.
